When I'm Gone
by Yamiga
Summary: Being blamed for mischievous things wasn't a problem for Jack however,when some unknown spirit claiming to be him by nearly kills both Tooth and Bunnymund, all blame goes towards him. Now on the run and framed for a crime he didn't commit,Jack strives to prove his innocence and on the way,meets a girl that just might be able to help him. That is if she can settle her own problems.
1. Runner Runner

**Summary #1: Jack was blamed for a lot of things, and most of the times he tended to be responsible for them, so taking the blame isn't a problem. But when both Tooth and Bunnymund are seriously injured by an unknown spirit, all eyes go towards Jack. Afterall, he was there when the crime was committed. Now framed for something he didn't do and on the run, Jack attempts to clear his name and on the way, bumps into a girl that has more problems than he does. With her help and his cunning mind, can the two prove his innocence, or will he go down as the Guardian who is even more sinister than Pitch?**

**Summary:Being blamed for mischievous things wasn't a problem for Jack however, when some unknown spirit claiming to be him by nearly kills both Tooth and Bunnymund, all eyes go towards him. Now on the one and framed for a crime he didn't commit, Jack strives to prove his innocence and on the way, meets a girl that just might be able to help him. That is if she can settle her own problems. However, things begin to change when the duo encounters a familiar spirit that Jack believed to be gone for good. Now with new problems popping up and strange feelings blooming for the man he once called his enemy, does Jack even want to go back to the Guardians?**

**Pairings: JackxOC(friendship), JackxPitch...some more if you squint. Past implied JackxBunny**

**Genre: Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

Sometime in Jack's life, he remembered someone telling him that he wouldn't recognize the best things that he had until they were gone. He was pretty sure that was a few hundred years ago, and that person was probably dead.

However, if said person was alive, Jack would find them and thank them for giving him that helpful ounce of advice, not that it was any help to him now. His situation, presently, was a situation that he couldn't find any escape. All arrows and clues led to him and it was his word against theirs. He was never really a person to speak the truth, but never would he stoop as low as to actually hurt two people whom he cared dearly about.

But nobody believed him, they thought he was a liar, they claimed they saw him. Even Bunnymund, who when Jack was summoned to the Pole, was barely conscious, accused him.

Seeing the anger, the betrayal and the agony in everybody's eyes, hurt Jack the most, and above all, he remembered that feeling, those looks from a while back.

Jack knew he was innocent, but they didn't and trusting him again would be a big issue for all of them. And they wouldn't trust him again, he knew that, not unless he proved his innocence. And he was going to prove his innocence. He hadn't gained a family just to lose them, they meant something to him, and one way or another he would prove it.

So said person was right, he didn't recognize and realize how happy he was with his family, until they turned their backs on him, but Jack wasn't out of the game yet.

* * *

"I didn't do it!" That was perhaps the fifth time Jack had yelled this line in the past twenty minutes, and yet his dire situation was not changing.

He stood before North and Sandy like a murderer at trial.

Rewind about an hour earlier , Jack was in a similar position but he was just in an infirmary. There were two identical beds, and laying in them both were Bunnymund and Toothiana. The two were injured, badly. They were bleeding in various places, and blood was something that Jack wasn't very used to.

Their images were haunting. Seeing the crimson liquid staining Bunnymund's probably scarred Jack the most.

He didn't hesitate to ask North and Sandy what had happened to them. He wanted to take revenge, he wanted to hurt the person that had hurt his family, but there was something very wrong with that.

Bunny was half conscience, even in his near mutilated state. Yet he still found the strength to speak the name of the person who had attacked him.

He extended a shaky finger (or paw), and pointed directly at Jack. And then in something just over a whisper he spoke, "It was you...we trusted you and you did this..".

If Jack could have gotten any paler he would've because the way Bunnymund stared at him, the way he spoke, clarified to every single person in that room that Jack was the person that attacked both he and Toothiana.

Jack wanted to ask him for more details, but the Easter Bunny lost consciousness.

Fast forward about an hour, Jack was running faster than he ever had before. From what had seen, he was being chased by rays of sand, giant Yeti's, tiny fairies and little elves. In any other situation, this would have been funny, something that Jack would have laughed at, but seeing as though his pursuers were growing closer and his running was becoming slower, he decided to keep his mouth shut to save his energy.

North's lair was much larger than Jack ever imagined, that or it just kept on changing. In addition to that, he had no idea where the exit was. Never once has he actually walked in through a legitimate entrance.

In the midst of his panic, he found time to think and clear his mind. He wanted to escape, but panicking was just going to make things worse.

_Think Jack...escape...how'd I get here_...He thought to himself, turning sharp corners and dodging various objects. Much to his dismay he had knocked more that five stacks of toy trains over, frozen over twenty three elfs, and used his various martial arts on some long haired Yeti's. He knew he could only keep this up for so long until...

_Crap!_

There was golden sand that wrapped around his right foot, dragging him backwards fast. He knew that he had to do the inevitable, but he didn't want to hurt Sandy. Still, if freezing the Sandman was the only thing that would free him, then Jack couldn't feel bad about it later. And that's just what he did, froze him.

He didn't look back, he just freed himself and kept on running. He saw a long hallway up ahead, and didn't hesitate to attempt to open at least all the doors. He wasn't surprised when he figured that most of them were locked and even for the ones that weren't, it's not like he could just jump out of the window.

He knew what he was looking for, but just couldn't put his tongue on it.

_It was that thing...that teleportation device, yes!_ He looked in the room he was currently stationed in, and there sitting on the desk was the clear orb. Jack felt his heart jump with happiness as he ran over to the object and held it in his hand.

He didn't at the moment, question how it appeared there when he needed it, he only thanked whatever entity was looking out for him.

Now only if he knew how to use it. The door was barely withstanding North's fists and random spurts of russian, Jack knew he had to get out quick. He tried tossing it up in the air, he tried spinning it on his fingertips like a ball, but all his attempts seemed to fail him.

"Come on..." He mumbled, mentally paling as he heard the door's pounding grow louder. Jack knew that the door wouldn't be able to withstand North's force much longer, so he only braced himself for the inevitable.

It all happened so fast.

The door plummet open and there stood North in all his power and glory. His two swords were gleaming as he headed towards Jack at a thundering speed.

_Is he going to kill me?_ Was Jack's only thought as he froze in place. He only knew the warm, carrying nature of North, not the one that was presently running towards him.

But it was explainable, North's actions.

He believed that Jack had hurt his comrades, his friends, family...and he would treat Jack as a traitor. Still, Jack couldn't help but feel betrayed himself. Did the Guardians, really think that he would stoop so low to destroy everything they had achieved?

He had his faults, but never would he do such a thing. His heart was heavy, but he was more angry than sad. This didn't make him feel like a guardian, their actions towards him and their false accusations.

Unknowingly, Jack had dropped the orb, his only means of escape. He had expected it roll towards North, sealing his fate once and for all, but something completely different happened.

Finally, after trying over and over again, the portal had revealed itself to Jack.

He didn't hesitate to cross over, but at the same time he took the orb with him. He didn't want anyone following him or knowing his location.

It was obvious that the guardians would kill him, and that they had alliances. There were much more spirits in the world than the five of them, and he was sure that the Guardians would have them all on alert.

Jack had to play his cards right.

He needed to keep a low profile, and stay hidden, especially at night. The Moon was up there, and he didn't want his whereabouts getting out.

He was a criminal, on the run and attempting to prove his innocence, but most of all, searching for the person who had put him in this situation in the first place.

He only prayed to whatever god, that things would get to difficult. But he was Jack Frost, and good luck was something that tended to veer away from him.

* * *

**Second chapter is already written and ready to be published, I just want to know what you think about this chapter. If I get feedback at all, good or bad, I'll continue this story! So please review, if you like it, let me know. And I don't own Rise of the Guardians...**


	2. Finding a Friend

**Author's Note: If I'm posting this chapter, this means that I got good feedback from my reviewers and I'm planning to continue this story! Also, my OC is in here, I may have mentioned that in the summary.**

* * *

When the moon finally crept up behind the trees, and the sun made his presence known, Jack emerged from his hiding spot under a pile of dirt and leaves.

The sun's mighty ray's made the forest floor hot, much too hot for Jack's liking. In a normal situation, he would have frozen the area around him, to make it more comfortable, but seeing as though he was forced into hiding, he decided to endure the heat.

Jack stretched and yawned. He itched the back of his hair and rubbed his eyes.

_Here's to a day of nothing_...He thought to himself, standing up and walking around. For a split second, he wondered how Bunny and Tooth were. If they had woken from their unconscious state, and if they had given more detail on the battle. He'd at least hoped that the two would help in his quest to prove himself innocent, but remembering Bunny's cold glare, he figured that such a thing would never happened.

Jack was still on his own, attempting to prove his innocence and like a month before, nothing had changed.

* * *

"Order up!" A loud, heavy accented female voice proclaimed.

Jack saw her when he entered a small restaurant. She was obviously one of the workers there, a teenager almost. Her hair was dyed to many different colors, but overall she was a fair looking girl. Well, that was an understatement, and even Jack had to admit that. She had a pale face with sharp features and in addition, she lacked makeup. Her eyes were focused, and almost golden, like an eclipse.

Her hair looked golden naturally or light brown. If it weren't for the streaks of black, white, purple, green, etc., her hair would have been gleaming radiantly. Jack sat back in his chair and watched her as she dusted her hands on her apron, and headed back into the kitchen, taking a tray with her.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes for a second, then he glanced at a nearby clock. It was about a couple of hours after noon, and he as already drifting into sleep. He hadn't really done anything tiring that day. He'd walked around a whole bunch, read things in the library, etc.

Jack knew that it was his stress, that was making him tired.

The fear of being caught, and the sadness of being rejected was slowly beginning to take its toll on him. To make matters worse, Jack was all alone.

He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his tired head on the table. It wasn't like anyone could see him, and besides, he'd only be sleeping for a few minutes...

* * *

_"Rabbits," Jack began. "Are responsible for crops dying. So, you guys aren't all that great, even a five foot_"_

_"Six foot." Bunnymund corrected. "You better get it right if you're going to insult me."_

_The two presently walked through a poppy field some time before sunset. It was a beautiful day, and Jack felt comfortable, being there with his friend. They'd been like this for quite awhile now, going on long walks with each other sharing casual conversations. Jack didn't really think that much of it._

_"And really, we rabbits aren't all that bad." Bunny nudged Jack._

_"You know I'm only teasing! " Jack stammered angrily, causing Bunny to laugh a bit. He stopped and faced Jack._

_"I think I give you too much credit mate. You're still just a kid, aren't you?"_

_Jack rolled his eyes and turned to face Bunny. "You know how to ruin a good moment."_

_"Moment?" Bunny teased, realizing that Jack tensed up a bit._

_"I mean...huh, look. The sun is setting." Jack was eager to change the subject, hating the fact that had fallen into a hole again._

_There was silence for a while, as the sun slowly hid behind a group of trees far off in the distance. The two watched, as Jack attempted to find something fitting to say, but Bunnymund had already beat him to it._

_"It feels kinda strange, doesn't it?" He asked, not directly aimed at Jack, but he still answered._

_"What does?"_

_"I'm guessing you don't feel it then? Guess there's no point in trying to explain mate. You really are just a kid."_

_Jack felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment as Bunny extended a hand to ruffle his hair. He had an idea, of what Bunnymund meant, but he was just too shy to admit it._

_"Stop calling me a kid." Jack finally managed, in all seriousness. "I'm like, three hundred seventeen years old. I don't think that's a kid_"_

_"Then prove it." Bunny spoke the words fast. "You're not a kid, then prove it."_

_Now Jack was confused, but at the same time he understood. "You and I have known each other long enough, right?" He smiled at Jack, who finally began to understand fully._

_Jack complentated on kissing a rabbit, he mostly thought about the hair though. Did they shed, would hair get stuck in his mouth?_

_He didn't know that at the moment, but he was more than happy to figure out__

* * *

"_Hey...wake up. It's closing time you bloke_." Jack knew that voice, he heard it from earlier, but he couldn't remember where it came from.

_"Hey wake up! Jack Frost!_" The voice belonged to a girl he supposed, but it was still unclear, and he still couldn't peel his eyes open.

There was a loud grunt that was followed by momentary silence. Jack giggled a bit, feeling as though he was the victor of the little skirmish he had experienced with this unknown person.

However, within a short amount of seconds, a terrible pain had collided with the back of his head causing him to sit up abruptly. His eyes peeled open faster than they ever had before, and he stared at the girl standing before him. It was the same girl from before, the one that was calling out orders. She just looked a lot more angrier.

"I told you, Frost, that it was closing time, so get lost." She sneered, crossing her arms.

Jack opened his bright blue eyes wider than ever before and stared. "You can see me?" He asked. It sounded much more dumber than he thought it would be, but he didn't really focus on it then.

"Yes, I can see you Jack Frost." She spat angrily. "Now please leave so I can close up! You've been here all day, don't you have a home to get to?"

Jack blinked and stared, he could clearly see that this was annoying the girl who presently rolled her familiar looking golden eyes.

"Get out Jack_"

"I don't have anywhere to go." Jack stammered quicker than he wanted to.

"You're a Guardian aren't you?" She placed a hand on her hip and glared. "Don't you have someone else to annoy with your prideful talk?"

So Jack knew one thing about this girl, she didn't really like the guardians. Perhaps, at the moment, Jack could use that as a helpful advantage. After all, he needed an ally in his journey.

"I um...almost killed two of them and froze one." He admitted, and it wasn't entirely a lie.

The girl rose an eyebrow and rested her stern posture. "Continue."

"Okay, I was _framed_ for almost killing two of the guardians and now, I'm kind of on the run." Jack didn't hold back, he needed this girl to trust him, whoever she was. He knew he could have been making a fools move, falling right into a trap, but at the moment he didn't really have a choice, and something about her seemed so trustworthy.

She sat down across the table from Jack and stared. She looked into his eyes, and focused for what seemed like years. Her face was almost emotionless as she explored Jack's mind, and all together, he felt naked.

"I believe you." She finally said, looking away from him. "And I think you may be in more trouble than you think."

"Wait...what?" Now Jack was more confused than earlier. "Are you going to help me?"

The girl let out a humorless laugh and stood up. "Of course not Frost! I'm just giving you a warning! It's dark and the moon is out, when you step out of here everyone will know your location...And I'm _not_ letting you stay."

Jack felt at a loss as the girl walked into the kitchen and began to wash a few dirty dishes that sat by the sink. He was curious about her, after all she could see him, and not only that, but she knew who he was. She looked human, and she didn't have any characteristics of a spirit, but there was just something strange about her. It had to be her eyes.

There was a small dying plant that sat near the window above the sink. The girl stopped momentarily from her dish washing and brought a finger up to the flower pot. All she had to do was touch the dry dirt and the lone dying sunflower, burst into life. Satisfied with herself, she went back to washing dishes like nothing happened. All the while, Jack stood awestruck.

So she wasn't a human, that was for sure, so she had to be a spirit. But what spirit did he know that had the ability to bring life back? There was a long list in his head, but he couldn't seem to put his finger on her name. He knew it...he knew it very well.

"You're a spirit!?" He exclaimed loudly.

"_Ahh_, you're still here?" She replied.

"You...you brought that plant back to life...so you can restore life..." His eyes lit up instantly as he finally remembered the name he was searching for. It was a long shot, but he decided to say it anyway.

"Mother...Mother Nature_"

"Ah, stop right there!" She turned around and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Do not call me that name. To you, it's either Cadence or Bowery, got that? None of this Mother Nature crap!"

Jack moved closer to her, confused almost. "Are you.."

"Yes, Jack I am. Does that answer your question_"

"But you're human_"

"I'm Mother Nature. I have the power to manipulate my age, my form_"

"People can see you_"

"Because they believe in Nature. Science, religion, etc., all results in the belief of Nature." She crossed her arms and stared at him angrily. Her eclipse like pupils nearly pierced Jack's soul, mainly because they were so familiar looking. He decided to throw that thought out, it was obvious that Jack's first revelation about her somewhat pissed her off. He couldn't imagine what she would do if he uncovered something else about her.

"Why...why don't you like being referred to as...Mother Nature?" He asked in all honesty, floating upward a bit.

Bowery, or Cadence sighed and finally relaxed a bit. She didn't look as angry as she did a few seconds ago, but Jack still made sure to pick his words right.

"Spirits these days, especially the Guardians, are much too prideful. To be referred to as Mother Nature, means to be classified as a spirit, and I just wouldn't like it. I like to live amongst the humans, become one of them. For years now, I've been living different life times, dying and recreating myself. A spirit may have all the power in the world, but can never know the joys and the knowledge of living life over and over again as a human." She paused for a moment, as if mesmerized by her own words. She then turned to look at Jack, who landed softly on the ground. "Do you understand Frost?"

"Yeah, I do_"

"So you must understand why I need you gone. So go, shoo, go mess with someone else." She used her hand to wave him away, but he stood there dumbstruck.

"I can't leave." He said, less boldly than he wanted to. "I don't want them to find me."

"Frost, it's not my problem_"

"Please Bowery!" He begged. "I really need you help..." He didn't know how he needed her help, but he knew he needed it. He stared at her and made his eyes as wide and puppy like as possible until she finally rolled hers.

Placing her hands on her hips, she let out a small grunt. "Fine." She managed. "I see you have no place to stay so...I guess you'll just have to stay with me until we get you sorted out."

"Really!?" Jack exclaimed, levitating a bit.

"But you'd better not attract any strange spirits, I don't have a problem killing your friends." She took her apron off and headed towards the exit.

"I don't really have any of those." Jack said, sadly. Bowery cast a sympathetic glance back at him and sighed.

"Well, I guess that's what I'm here for." She softly said, patting his shoulder. "Now let's go. I highly doubt you've been in a car before..." The two walked towards the main exit.

Bowery opened the door and stepped outside, still talking, when she realized that Jack refused to leave the restaurant. He stood there, looking up at the moon in some type of hidden fear, Bowery again, rolled her golden eyes.

"Grab my hand, silly boy." She extended her arm and without protest, Jack took her hand. He expected her to freeze at his touch, but for a while nothing happened. They just stayed there, in that same position for about a minute.

"Bowery_"

"Wait for it." She calmly stated, closing her eyes.

"Wait for what_"

Jack felt it all to fast.

The coldness of his body had vanished completely and was replaced with the warmth of body heat, with the warmth of blood. From the small bit hanging his his face, he could see that his hair had lost its pale white complexion and now, was something close to dark brown.

"What did..." He was too shocked to form a sentence, so he let Bowery pull him into the open.

"The Man in the Moon can sense and keep an eye on all spirits, but he can't do the same with every human. So...why not turn you human temporarily?"

Bowery giggled to herself as she led Jack to her medium sized black car. His expression was priceless as he climbed into the leather seats. He felt a shock run through his body as Bowery released his hand to climb into the drivers seat.

The feeling of cold numbness began to return to his body and he realized that without Bowery's touch, he was becoming a human again.

"The moon..." He murmured, as she finally shut the door on her side. "Won't he see me?"

"You're safe with me Jack, that's all you need to know." She gave him a heart warming smile right before placing the key in the ignition. "It's about an hour and thirty minute drive to my home...that's a long way, so I suppose you should either look out of the window or sleep. You should probably sleep, I'm guessing you've been through a lot."

"Yeah..." Jack replied, already feeling sleepiness sticking on to him. "I guess..."

By the time the car had pulled out of the parking lot, Jack already struggled to keep his eyes open. The windows were down, allowing a warm breeze to enter the automobile. It was peaceful and soothing for the most part, and Jack liked it.

He also heard the sound of the car radio playing, he didn't know the song of course, he just memorized the lyrics after hearing the same words over and over again.

_Grown up orphans..._

_Tired song...Tired radio..._

_Nothing to believe..._

_Never knew their names..._

* * *

_Jack was surrounded by pure darkness. He couldn't see the world around him, all that exist presently, was nothingness...hopelessness._

_"You should've listened to me before Jack..." The voice was chilling, all too familiar to him. "I told you, that you would never be a Guardian...they'd never accept you."_

_"Leave me alone!" Jack found the strength to yell. "You don't know anything."_

_"I don't?" The voice was right behind him, causing him to turn around abruptly. To his surprise, there was nothing there, just the same cold darkness. Jack began to feel a bit of despair as he backed up and bumped into something..._

_He turned around and met the familiar eclipse like eyes that were once, long gone._

_"Pitch...what do you want?" Jack tried to sound brave but his voice betrayed him._

_"You're afraid of me, aren't you Jack?" He asked, in something a little more than a whisper, yet it still had the chilling effect that he intended for it to have._

_"This is just a dream...I have no reason to fear you."_

_And then, Pitch did something strange._

_He extended his long arm, and placed his bony hand on Jack's face. Slowly, he began to caress the smooth, cold skin until finally, Jack backed away._

_"What the..."_

_"There's nothing, Jack, that you can say to convince me otherwise because in the end, I was right. They abandoned you, for good now and I believe they are trying to kill you. Treachery , is a crime to the highest degree, and when they find you, the wrath you pay will not be pleasant."_

_Jack swallowed a dry lump in his throat and sighed. "Why are you telling me this?" He tried to recollect himself. "Why are you helping me?"_

_Pitch didn't reply, he only chuckled and vanished into the darkness._

_"Pitch?" Jack felt childish for yelling his enemy's name, but he didn't care at the moment. "Pitch..."_

_He gave it a rest, knowing this feeling all too well. Once again, Jack Frost was alone._

* * *

**__****So Cadence or Bowery, if you figured out, is my portrayal of Mother Nature. I'm not all for the over powered, Mary Sue OC's portraying mother nature/Pitch's daughter (honestly in almost every Fanfiction where it has her character, she's such a Mary Sue) , so I think Cadence/Bowery tones down o her a bit. So I hope you like this chapter, please update and chapter three will soon be out. And I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**


End file.
